


Training

by MidnightCreator



Series: Paladin Pack [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Training, and thats it, they have a Patrian traning exersize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCreator/pseuds/MidnightCreator
Summary: The days training for the Voltron Paladins is a bit different today. Rather then fight a Gladiator or the Maze of face off against each other, they go on a Castle Ship scavenger hunt.





	

“Training is going to be a bit different today.”

Keith looked up towards the door of the training deck as Kellan entered, followed by Kitsuna and Nekko, with the youngest looking much calmer then he had the last time Keith had seen him.

“Allura and Nekko had an agreement that you all try a slightly mortified Patrian training exercise,” As Kell talked, Nekko held up a transparent circular object, about the size of his palm. “Five of these objects have been hidden in the castle, black, blue, yellow, green and red. Your objective it to find all five as quickly as possible and return to your safe area, in this case the training deck. How you get them is up to your Alpha. The catch is that we are going to hinder your progress in any way we can.”

“Good luck pups,” Kit grinned and waved as she followed her brothers back out of the room. “Start when you’re ready, we aren’t allowed to pounce if you’re in here.”

Keith blinked in confusion as the door shut behind the trio. He hadn’t really joined in on the group training with them like Lance, Pidge and Hunk did, he more often trained against a gladiator with Kit or, occasionally, Kellan. He was not really sure of what to make of this odd version of capture the flag.

“This is going to be awesome,” Lance grinned, trusting a fist into the air. “Seriously, Patrian training is the best.”

And then there was the fact that Lance actually got excited over training and it still baffled Keith to no end. But he couldn’t deny that there had been improvement in the way Lance fought since he had returned with the Patrians so perhaps there was some method to the odd training methods.

“Alright team,” all eyes went to Shiro as the leader spoke up. “We have five of those things to find, let’s stay close and stay alert. We have a better chance of fending them off if we stick together.”

“So where do we start looking?” Keith asked.

“Bet they put at least one on the main control deck,” Pidge said thoughtfully.

Shiro nodded in agreement, “Then we’ll start there. Let’s move team.”

The five Paladins exited the training deck and started to make their way towards the main control center. Keith’s hand hovered over his hip, ready to summon his byard while he watched for any oncoming attacks from the Patrian siblings. He couldn’t help but feel a small spark of excitement in his chest as they trekked through the hallways.

They got to the main control room easily enough, and found Kit leaning casually against the control panel Coran usually occupied, her axe out and balancing a red glass circle on the flat side of its head, “Hmm, whoever thought of the control room made a good call.”

Keith glanced at Pidge, who’s chest puffed slightly in pride.

Kit smiled and flicked her axe up, catching the glass disk out of the air and dropping it into her pocket, “Now, you have to come and get it.” With a growl, that sounded much more playful then threatening, she pounced at the group, forcing them to scatter.

“Don’t let her corner you,” Shiro called as he maneuvered away from the female hybrid. “Pidge!”

“Way ahead of you,” Pidge summoned her grapple and shot it at Kit, effectively snagging the arm holding her axe in the green cord of energy. 

Keith smirked and dived at Kit while she was still recovering, snatching his glass circle out of her pocket and ducking back out of her rage in one smooth motion.

“Everyone out,” Shiro called when he saw Keith had the disk.

Pidge deactivated her byard, releasing Kit before running for the door, Lance and Hunk hot on her trail. Kit turned and beamed at Keith as he ran past her and the Red Paladin felt the spark of pride coming from her.

Once everyone was out, Shiro shut the door behind them, “There’s one.”

“Kind of easy,” Keith commented, turning his glass circle over in his hands before tucking it away into his belt.

“Don’t get comfy,” Hunk warned. “Kit’s the nice one. Her brothers are less likely to go easy on us.”

“Especially Kell,” Lance added as they started moving again. “I would hate to be against him in a full on battle.”

“Then we’ll just have to be careful,” Shiro said. “But we may have to split up, no telling where else they’ve hidden those disks. Pidge, you and Hunk take the lower level, Lance and Keith, we’re going to check the upper levels. If any has problems then contact back up through the comm, got it?”

“Yes sir,” Pidge grinned up at Shiro before she and Hunk split off towards lower levels of the castle.

Shiro led the remaining two down a corridor that would take them to the upper levels, “Lance, you know the Patrians fighting style better then any of us, I need you to keep sharp kiddo.”

Lance grinned and gave an exaggerated salute, “You got it boss man.”

Keith shook his head, despite the fact he actually found Lance’s enthusiasm for just about…well, everything, an admiral trait. But he knew if he said it out loud, Lance would undoubtedly gloat about it for months.

The three moved through the halls at a light jogging pace, looking into rooms for any signs of an animal slash human alien or a glass circle. 

“Found mine,” Lance called from a doorway.

The room opened into a huge area with a catwalk down the middle and hanging over the walk was a blue glass object, twirling slightly on its string.

“Sooo, how do you intend to get it?” Keith asked. The thing had to be at least a good ten feet over them.

“Give me a boost!”

“What? Lance, stop it!” Keith yelped in surprise as Lance tried to climb up on his shoulders.

“Well how else am I supposed to get it?”

“Take it easy boys,” Shiro stepped in. “You can boost up on me Lance.”

Lance grinned and climbed up Shiro as if he were a tree, standing on the leaders shoulders and grabbing at the disk. But as Lance reached for the circle, it was jerked up out of the Paladins reach, “Hey!” Lance pushed himself up so that he was on his tip teos and Shiro grabbed the Cuban’s ankles to keep him balanced, but the blue cylinder continued to jerk upwards and just out of reach. “Nekko I know that’s you!”

A laugh echoed around the room, “Still have to get the trinket Lance. Come on, you’re good at thinking outside the box.”

Lance huffed and climbed back off Shiro, “Keith, can you stand under it?”

“Uh…okay?” Keith frowned but did as he was asked.

Lance summoned his byard and pointed it upwards. Keith caught on to the plan just as Lance fired. Nekko jerked the cord again but Lance’s shot hit its mark, easily slicing through the string and letting the glass cylinder drop into Keith’s waiting hands.

Nekko’s laugh bounced off the walls again, “Good call, but you still have three more and I’m being nice on this one since Keith and Shiro are new to this sort of training.”

Lance snorted and plucked his glass cylinder from Keith’s hands, “Best get moving before cat man changes his mind.”

“I heard that!”

Lance laughed as he ran out of the room, waving the glass over his head before pocketing it. Keith and Shiro jogged after him, with Shiro shaking his head but smiling fondly.

The remaining rooms on the castles upper levels didn’t yield anymore results so the three Paladins started to head down to the lower levels when the comm link crackled to life.

“Guys?”

“What’s up Hunk?” Lance replied.

“We’re kind of pinned, Kit and Kell are double teaming us. We’re trying to get the black one in the armory.”

“Hang tight, we’re on our way,” Shiro picked up the pace, weaving down through halls with Lance and Keith following close behind.

When the door to the armory slid open, they were greeted by Hunk and Pidge using the weapon racks as makeshift shields as Kit and Kellan bounded around trying to tackle them.

Keith charged in, making a beeline for Kell as he summoned his byard. The wolf turned and easily blocked Keith’s attack, but it left him open for Pidge to jab her grapple into his side. Kell yelped at the sudden shock and twisted to get out of the Green Paladins range.

“Where’s the disk?” Keith asked Pidge.

“Kell has it, but he’ll throw it to Kit sometimes so watch him.”

Keith nodded at looked back to Kell, who had pulled the black glass from his pocket. Keith made a dive for it only for the wolf to throw the disk straight up into the air. A blur of blue and black snatched the cylinder out of the air and Nekko landed on the floor on all fours, the black circle held in his teeth. He smirked at Keith before dodging an attack from Hunk and nimbly keeping him at a distance, all while holding a glass circle in his mouth. Kit and Kellan slipped around the Paladins so that they could stand at the ready next to their brother’s side, while the Voltron team regrouped opposite the Patrians.

Keith’s eyes narrowed slightly as Nekko let the disk drop from his mouth and into his sister’s palm.

“Stay alert team,” Shiro said, sounding calm and confident. “Keep an eye on the disk, don’t lose track of it.”

“Don’t make this easy for them,” Kellan told his siblings, sounding every bit a leader as Shiro.

The two teams stood for a few quite moments before Kit broke off with a loud bark. Keith moved after her, Shiro at his side while the remaining three Paladins fended off the brothers.

Keith had trained with Kit more then her brothers and knew her way of fighting. She would keep her distance, only coming into close quartered combat when she felt as through the advantage would fall to her. And at that moment she was actively trying to ensure no one could take the black disk, and catching her was a challenge itself.

But Keith was quite skilled himself and was able to stay close enough to Kit to keep her in range of his byard. Shiro ducks around Keith and makes a grab for the disk but Kit leaps upwards and chucks the object across the room. Keith whirls around in time to see it land in Kell’s hand as the wolf fended off attacks from Hunk and Pidge. 

Keith growled and moved towards Kellan, only to be blocked by Kit, her axe materialized and locked with Keith blade. 

“Get the disk,” Keith called to Shiro as he twisted his sword in an attempt to disarm Kitsuna. 

Shiro dashes around the two, heading towards Hunk and Kellan. Keith glared at Kit, who bared her teeth in return but it looked more playful then threatening. She turned her axe so that Keith’s byard notched into the bottom curve of the axe’s blade and shoved the Red Paladins weapon aside with an expertly executed twist. Keith grunted and tightened his fist around his byard’s handle to keep it from skittering across the floor. He could see the rest of his team trying to get a hold of the black glass on the other side of the room while Kell and Nekko tossed it back and forth like some absurd game of monkey in the middle.

Kit had begun to circle him, slipping into a fighting style that suited Keith much better then the game like training the Patrian brothers were doing. She was slipping into a training method that was much more raw, more akin to an actual fight. Keith couldn’t help smirking slightly when he noticed Kit’s shift in fighting style, the two had trained together often enough for him to pick up hers but Keith hadn’t really entertained the idea that the female hybrid had study Keith way of training.

The Patrian lunged at him with renewed vigor, her axe shifting into a broad sward that looked as though it had been pulled from medieval times. She was not quite as smooth in her movements when welding it, but she still had more then enough skill to keep Keith on his toes. The two swords clashed as the welders circled around each other, blocking, jabbing, and countering. Keith felt exhilarated by the combat, absolutely loving being able to fight against someone that wasn’t mechanical. 

His fun was, however, cut short when he heard a whoop of triumph from Lance and Shiro calling for everyone to retreat to the training deck. Keith shoved against Kit, making her take enough steps back to allow him room to follow the others into the hallway. He expected the three siblings to hold back and allow them to leave, like they had with the red and blue glass circles. But he’s surprised by a loud, yelping back behind them. He glanced over his shoulder to see the siblings giving chase and Kit barking out what sounded like a battle cry.

“Lance, we need some cover fire,” Shiro called.

“On it,” Lance summoned his byard, firing a few quick shots over his shoulder. A few bounced off of Kell’s shield and Kit’s and Nekko’s blades. Kit summons her gun and returns fire. The Paladin dodged out of the way of the red lasers, Lance fires at Kit, hitting her gun and making the hybrid give a yip of surprise.

“This way,” Pidge skidded around a hall to their right. “It’s a shortcut.”

The team followed her, while trying to shake their chasers. Hunk summoned his byard, firing it a few times, enough to stall the Patrians by a few paces, then stows the heavy weapon back into its compact form.

The Paladins twist down the hallways of the castle, not slowing their run until all five come to a halt in the center of the training room, all panting and grinning like kids on Christmas. The Patrian trio enters a few moments after, all three beaming with unconditional pride. Kellan laughed, deep and booming, “Well done Paladins. You all took to the exercise like true Patrians.”

Nekko, still beaming, looked up towards the observation room over the deck, “Coran, how was their time?”

“About one varga,” Coran replied through the intercom.

“And how long is that again?” Kit tilted her head and frowned at the Altean time unit.

Lance grinned and slung an arm around Hunk, “About an hour, bet you three didn’t do that great your first run.”

“Well, no,” Kellan nodded. “But we usually do this in a forest with more teams and a larger array of items.”

“Still beat your record!” Lance shot back.

Keith shook his head, chuckling as he savored the warm pulse of pride and joy coming from the Patrians.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking awhile to post this. School started up for me recently and the intensity in climbing.
> 
> But, enjoy this little tale of the Paladins getting a taste of how Patrians train pups.  
> Hopefully I can get some more stories out soon, maybe something relating to the Galra reveal we never got.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and critique in the comments, thank you for reading and have a lovely day.


End file.
